Amantes muy cercanas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Un día en la vida de Miyuki y Yukari Takara, dos personas con una personalidad bastante dulce y un poco distraída, aunque ellas tenían para sí un secreto que nadie más podía siquiera imaginarlo: La relación tan amorosa que llevaban. Oneshot con incesto y lemmon.


Este va a ser el OS con que cierro el año 2017, a la espera de enero y una nueva oleada de historias y actualizaciones. Mi más afectuoso saludo a quien pase por aquí a leer y espero que disfrute lo que va a leer.

 **Amantes muy cercanas**

La luz que se colaba en la habitación enceguecía sus ojos. A pesar de sus problemas visuales, la luz seguía siendo bastante intensa para sus ojos, por lo que se tapa unos cuantos segundos con las sábanas antes de dignarse a ponerse de pie, y es en ese punto que nota algo de lo que no se había percatado: Se encontraba desnuda.

Recuerdos inundan y embriagan su cerebro, recuerdos que la hacen enrojecer al máximo, además de poner un gesto que hubiera sido suficiente para matar de diabetes a Hiyori y a Konata. Recordó la noche anterior, y todo lo que había hecho en aquel momento, y no con cualquier persona. El recuerdo de cada beso, cada caricia, cada susurro, cada muestra de amor dado y recibido… Una sonrisa dulce se asoma en sus labios, y una mano suya se posa en su pecho, sintiendo el ritmo en que su corazón latía ante esos recuerdos.

─ Veo que ya te has despertado. Acabo de hacer el desayuno, pero aún tienes tiempo para darte un baño rápido.

La persona que había entrado se acerca y le planta un tierno pero fogoso en los labios a Miyuki, la cual corresponde bastante gustosa. El sabor de aquella boca tan parecida a la suya era un tremendo placer para Miyuki, que después de que culminase el beso se pone los lentes para ver mejor a esa persona que tenía enfrente.

─ Buenos días, okaa-san ─ dice la chica con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Delante de Miyuki se encontraba nada menos que Yukari Takara, su madre. A pesar de esa relación sanguínea que ambas tenían, eso no les había representado impedimento para un creciente enamoramiento que había tomado por asalto las mentes y corazones de ambas. Lo de anoche no había sido la primera vez, ya ambas habían hecho el amor en varias ocasiones, con ternura y pasión desbordando por igual. El parecido físico de ambas no había hecho sino hacer más perfecta la manera en que ambos cuerpos encajaban al momento de estar en la cama. Miyuki busca rápidamente una toalla y se dirige al baño, no sin antes corresponder un nuevo beso que su madre le da con cariño. La amaba con locura, de eso no había duda.

* * *

 **Comedor**

─ ¿Qué te parecen los pancakes que hice especialmente para ti?

─ Están muy deliciosos, okaa-san ─ responde Miyuki con sinceridad.

Cada pancake que Miyuki se comía en ese momento tenía la forma de un corazón con detalles de miel y mantequilla bastante estilizados, además que estos eran más grandes que los que acostumbraba hacer Yukari para su hija y amante. Quería que su adorada hija estuviera bien alimentada antes de que saliera nuevamente a hacer frente al mundo y encontrarse con sus amigas. Ellas desde luego no sabían de la relación incestuosa de Miyuki, no era algo que se podía comentar a cualquiera, pues se sabe que el mundo no estaba preparado para saberlo. De todos modos era algo que ambas disfrutaban guardar en secreto. Era una historia que sólo ellas tenían en común, y por el momento lo deseaban así.

Al terminar de comer y lavar su respectivo plato, Miyuki da el aviso de estar lista para salir a la escuela, y Yukari se le acerca para despedirla con un beso. Originalmente estaba concebido para ser un beso rápido y cariñoso, pero al momento de iniciar el contacto se torna fogoso, haciendo que ambas se encerraran en un fuerte abrazo. La pasión para ellas no sabía de horarios ni de lugar, sólo surgía cuando quería. Yukari aprovecha el momento para apretar el firme y jugoso trasero de su hija, y esta le toma los pechos y los amasa un rato. Hubieran ido mucho más lejos si no fuese por el teléfono de la casa que empezaba a sonar. Ambas se sueltan sin saber si estar aliviadas o decepcionadas, y es que, aunque sabían que había algo de prisa, ambas querían seguir en lo que estaban haciendo.

─ Ya es hora que te vayas a clases ─ sentencia Yukari con decisión ─. Diviértete con tus amigas, y ya será después que continuemos en lo que nos quedamos.

─ Prometo llegar temprano, okaa-san ─ es la respuesta de Miyuki ─. Si tienes algún problema en que te pueda ayudar, no dudes en llamarme.

─ Oh, mi linda hija es tan responsable.

Vuelven a besarse y se toman de las manos hasta la puerta donde se separan, aunque sus manos se mantienen en contacto hasta el último momento. Yukari se despide con la mano hasta ver a su hija desaparecer de vista. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en regresar, pero igual Yukari ya empezaba a contar los segundos para el regreso de su amada hija.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde**

A base de dedicarse a leer sobre costura y algunas otras cosas que se veían interesantes a su parecer, Yukari había sentido que su espera no había sido como se había temido en un principio. Miyuki había regresado y llega directamente hasta su madre para tomarle de las manos y darle un nuevo beso.

─ ¿Has esperado mucho por mí, okaa-san?

─ No te preocupes. Estas revistas me interesaron tanto que se me fue el tiempo ─ la respuesta de Yukari sin duda había sonado como algo típico, tanto en ella como en su hija.

─ Yo por mi parte lo he pasado bien con las chicas. Konata-san como siempre anda hablando de animes y videojuegos que me cuesta mucho comprender en ocasiones, Tsukasa-san dejó caer chocolate por accidente en su falda. Hubieras visto el problemón que significó limpiarla nuevamente, pues ella accidentalmente terminaba por expandir más la mancha, así que tuvimos que estar todas durante un largo rato en el baño a la hora de comer, por lo que casi no nos dio tiempo para almorzar.

─ Eso suena como una aventura ─ dice Yukari, visiblemente divertida.

─ De verdad que lo fue, y Kagami-san regañaba varias veces a Konata-san por sus bromas con respecto al problema de Tsukasa-san, aunque en ocasiones me costaba seguir el hilo de lo que decía.

─ No te preocupes, a veces algo así puede pasar, pero lo importante es que todo salió bien al final, ¿no?

─ Eso es verdad.

Miyuki sube rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse y luego ayudar a su madre, en vista que ya era la hora para hacer la cena. El día se había ido bastante rápido. El proceso de cocinar la cena no había sido precisamente algo ideal, pues entre besos y mimos a mitad de cada cosa que hacían, irremediablemente se les caían algunos ingredientes o quedaban ambas cubiertas de harina o salsa, pero al final el esfuerzo da sus frutos, y ambas se dirigen al baño para lavarse juntas antes de cenar.

* * *

 **Baño**

Aunque la regadera estuviera abierta, lo que ambas pelirrosas hacían era cualquier cosa menos prestar atención a la regadera. Miyuki estaba acostada en el piso con su madre encima, besándola apasionadamente y usando sus dedos para explorar aquello que representaba la parte más preciada de la anatomía de la menor. Miyuki no era una mera espectadora, pues ella se dedicaba a masajear los pechos de su madre. Aquellos senos eran firmes y blandos a la vez, un auténtico deleite para las manos de Miyuki. Yukari opinaba del mismo modo del busto de su hija, del cual disfrutaba casi todas las noches. Una era adicta a la otra y viceversa. Yukari introduce dos dedos hasta el fondo de la cavidad de su hija, una sensación que le era conocida pero siempre deseaba hacerlo todavía más.

También Miyuki había hecho lo propio con Yukari en numerosas ocasiones, e igualmente sentía que jamás podría cansarse de esa placentera experiencia. La amaba y la deseaba con locura, y cada momento que podían aprovechar para hacerlo con ella era un regalo que le daba la vida misma.

─ Ahhh… Okaa-san…

─ Shh, tan solo disfruta.

Yukari mueve rítmicamente los dedos en el interior de su hija y la hacía gemir repetidas veces, nublándole la mente en el proceso. Miyuki no enfocaba bien su entorno al haber dejado a un lado los lentes, aunque de todos modos no habría sido capaz de ver bien entre el mar de placer que inundaba inexorablemente su cabeza. Sus gemidos llenaban el baño y resonaban cual si estuvieran dentro de una concha acústica, y esto excitaba mucho a Yukari.

─ Miyuki, ¿se siente bien? ¿Se siente bien tu cuerpo?

─ Sí, okaa-san… Sigue así, que me encanta.

Yukari sonríe enternecida y se dispone a besar el cuello de su hija por un rato antes de fijarse a hacer algo todavía mejor: se da la vuelta para entonces asaltar con la boca la entrepierna de Miyuki, y a su vez dejaba su propio sexo a expensas de lo que fuera a hacer Miyuki.

La más joven en un principio no reacciona por sentirse desbordada ante la habilidosa boca de su madre, pero poco a poco consigue trazar brecha y usa su lengua para lamer con ansias aquel jugoso tesoro gracias al cual ella pudo llegar a la vida, y que ahora era para ella. Le era harto placentero hacer eso, gustaba de su madre maravillosamente. Era imposible que se pudiera cansar de lo que estaban haciendo. Yukari por su parte no se detenía en su labor, si bien las lamidas de su hija que eran dirigidas a su entrada le causaba un placer que casi le hacía perder el control. El tiempo pasaba lentamente para ambas. Mejor así, pues así el placer iba a ser más duradero.

El agua caía perezosamente sobre ambos cuerpos desnudos, dando mayor brillo del que brindaba el sudor producto del calor que ellas mismas se producían. Aún ignoraban que tenían que lavarse, pero es que no lo podían evitar cuando tenían una oportunidad así enfrente. Ante otras personas podían ser un poco tímidas ante situaciones incómodas y bien dispuestas para ayudar en aquello que fueran capaces de dominar, pero cuando estaban solas podían ser atrevidas, fogosas, amorosas, románticas.

Era su secreto mejor guardado, pues ni siquiera el padre de Miyuki sabía lo que ocurría, y mucho menos luego de su separación de Yukari y de retirarse del hogar para no dejarlas en la calle. Había sido un detalle de su parte, aunque él no podría jamás saber qué harían su ex-esposa y su hija luego de su ida. En fin, el hecho de que sólo ellas dos quedaran en casa había significado la apertura de un sinfín de posibilidades para ellas, y desde un primer momento supieron explotarlas.

─ Me voy a venir pronto, Miyuki. Tu lengua es tan buena ─ dice Yukari tratando de contener los gemidos.

Miyuki no responde con palabras sino con gemidos ahogados, pues su boca seguía con la tarea de saborear a fondo aquella cavidad tan deliciosa. También ella estaba por alcanzar el clímax, y esto se hace más evidente cuando tanto madre como hija lamen con mayor rapidez, además de introducir sus dedos en la vagina de la otra, empezando a ahogarse en su propio placer y con las hormonas saturando el torrente sanguíneo entero. El sonido del agua enmudece completamente al momento en que ambas dan sus respectivos gritos de placer, señal de la llegada de un intenso orgasmo.

─ _¡AAAAAHHHHHH!_

Yukari se baja de Miyuki y se deja caer al frío suelo del baño, con las gotas de la regadera bañando su cuerpo y removiendo lentamente el sudor que la cubría. Ambas féminas respiraban entrecortadamente y se quedan tumbadas durante algo más de un minuto, cuando se sientan y se sonríen mutuamente.

─ Ha sido una delicia, okaa-san, como siempre… ─ dice Miyuki con un rubor bastante adorable.

─ Lo sé. Me gustaría seguir un poco más, pero la cena se nos está enfriando ─ dice Yukari con un tono que sonaba bastante ingenuo, cosa típica en ambas.

─ ¡Es verdad! ¡Había olvidado la cena! ─ Miyuki también hacía gala de esa faceta moe que tanto la caracterizaba.

─ Vamos a lavarnos rápido, que todavía no es demasiado tarde ─ Yukari toma la regadera y se dispone a lavarse junto a su hija.

Puede que lo tuvieran que cortar luego de hacerlo una vez en el baño, pero ya después irían por una nueva ronda, y esta vez no haría falta preocuparse por nada, pues el día siguiente iba a estar libre para ambas. No lo iban a desaprovechar, nunca lo hacían.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Final de año para mis letras, pero obviamente la espera no va a durar mucho tiempo! Este OS me vino a la mente gracias a la inspiración otorgada por varios drabbles (si se pueden llamar así) YukarixMiyuki en inglés, aunque su desarrollo me salió un poco en formato _Sono Hanabira_. Si tienen curiosidad por saber cuáles son los fanfics de los que hablo, tengo marcado en favoritos los fics en cuestión, por lo que bastaría usar el formato Tablet para separar los fics que tengo en favoritos y saber cuáles son. Eso es un tip que he entrenado yo solito, y que a veces me da buen resultado. En fin, les dejo y les deseo un feliz año. Que 2.018 sea un año de provecho y felicidad para ustedes. Se les quiere muchísimo.

Hasta otra


End file.
